No Cookie for You
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Stiles decides that his dad deserves a treat for doing so well with the health thing he's had him on and Derek helps.


Stiles was baking. Yes, baking. He wanted to make some cookies for his dad. The Sheriff has done so good with eating the healthy foods Stiles had brought him or made, that Stiles had decided that he should bake something sweet as a treat.

He had found a recipe online and printed it out, it was now on the refrigerator so he can see it and read what he needed. He had everything out, even the mixer. He had to buy a new one because the one his mom had had at one point, broke while his dad was making something that he can't remember what it was exactly, but it was probably something unhealthy.

"Alrighty then. Let's get started. So, this goes in here..." Stiles grabbed the flour and started to pour until he heard a noise come from upstairs. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, "You know, if you're some serial killer, I have a mixer I can throw at your head!" Stiles frowned. He really didn't want to break his new mixer.

"A mixer? Really, Stiles?" Derek sighed as he came down the steps.

"You know, my dad isn't home. You could have use the door." Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Derek walked over then looked at the paper on the fridge. "Cookies?"

"They're for my dad. A treat, actually. He's been good about eating the stuff I give him."

"So, you're treating him like a dog?"

"No, not exactly. I haven't given him a leash and collar yet." Stiles grinned then went back to pouring in the flour.

"You realize you're putting in too much, right?" Derek's voice startled the teen, making him drop the bag, luckily it landed bottom down.

"What do you know about it?" Stiles muttered, picking up the bag.

"My mom did a lot of baking when I was younger." Derek washed his hands andn dried them off before walking over and taking some of the flour out.

"Sourwolf." Stiles said under his breath and flicked flour at Derek's face, painting the wolf's face white.

Derek sighed heavily through his nose then pushed Stiles' face away, flour covering the side of the human's face. He smirked when Stiles' mouth went agape then went back to working.

"What kind of stuff did she make?" Stiles asked after a moment and Derek heard the hesitant tone of his voice.

"Anything you can think of. When we came home from school, there would be brownies, cookies, and other things. Dad liked them a lot." Derek nodded.

"You know, this is the most I've gotten you to talk about your family." Stiles moved and sat on the counter next to Derek.

Derek was silent to that and turned on the mixer, some flour hitting him in the face, making Stiles burst with laughter and hit his head on a cabinet. Derek narrowed his eyes and used a towel to wipe off his face.

"Ow!" Stiles rubbed his head. "No. Here." He picked up some flour in his fingers and flicked it at Derek face, making him white again.

"Stiles..." Derek's tone was irritated.

"Aw, c'mon. Have some fun." Stiles patted Derek's black shirt and grinned at the white hand prints.

Derek put flour on his hands and hit Stiles right in the middle of his chest, hearing an 'oof' sound come from Stiles then a whine.

"Dude! This is my favorite shirt!"

"You told me to have some fun."

"Fun doesn't pertain to messing up my shirt." Stiles frowned.

"Well, you shouldn't have worn it."

"Would you rather me take it off?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and he did not just hear a low growl come from Derek's chest and he did not see Derek look him over.

"No. Here." Derek turned off the mixer. "Try that."

Stiles reached over then yelped as his hand was grabbed and he was handed a spoon. He grumbled and put some on the spoon and ate the cookie dough. It was pure _heaven_. He moaned at the taste and moved his feet and again, he is not seeing Derek stare at him like he's prey.

"Oh, my god! Where the hell-" Stiles' eyes widened and he reached for more, but Derek smacked his hand away.

"No." Derek said blankly. "Now, wash the spoon and you can put the stuff on the trays."

"Fine, Mr. Sourwolf Grumpy Pants." Stiles jumped down and washed the spoon then started to work.

After that was done and the cookies were in the oven, Stiles leaned against the counter and Derek sat across from him on a bar stool.

"So, why'd you come over anyway?" Stiles broke the silence.

"Got bored."

"Well, gee. I feel important." Stiles sighed.

"You're company," Derek looked at him. "and you are important." He nodded.

"Scott hardly hangs out over here anymore. He's always with Allison. Isaac and I aren't really friends, same with Danny. Lydia just comes around if she wants something." He shrugged and started biting his nails, looking down. "Don't see how I'm important."

"Just because nobody is around you, doesn't mean you're not important." Derek shook his head and stood.

Derek hesitated before reaching over and flicking flour into Stiles' face, watching the boy grin and move away. He sighed as Stiles grabbed some out of the bag and threw a handful at him, flour going everywhere. Derek growled and picked up a handful, pinning Stiles between him and the counter then dropped it down the inside of Stiles' shirt.

"Dude!" Stiles yelped and looked at his shirt then back at Derek.

There was a moment of silence as Derek took in the sight before him. Stiles was painted in flour, which brought out the amber in his eyes. His lips were spotted white and his hair was a mess.

Stiles' breathing slowed as he looked at Derek; black hair spotted white and a white painted face.

"Um..." Was all Stiles managed to say before a pair of lips covered his own.

It was a hot and desperate kiss, Derek pushing Stiles against the counter even more, hands cupping the teen's face. Stiles' eyes quickly shut and his hands found their way to Derek's dark hair as he kissed back, panting softly then wincing as his back was pressed against the counter some more. Derek apparently felt the pain because he lifted Stiles up to sit on the counter and positioned himself between Stiles' legs which wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Derek broke the kiss slowly and kissed at Stiles jaw line then licked a stripe up Stiles' throat, feeling the teen shudder. He nuzzled at Stiles' neck, before moving back to look at him; his pupils were blow and lips swollen.

Stiles cleared his throat slightly and bit his lip. For once in his life, he was rendered speechless then the timer dinged as a sign the cookies were ready.

"Uh, we should get that." Stiles nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Derek nodded briefly and grabbed a pot holder and pulled the trays from the oven, setting them on top. He sighed then jumped when he felt something hit his face. Flour. He looked over at Stiles who's head was leaning back on the cabinet with a grin plastered on it.

"What?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. Just thinking that maybe I should start baking more often." Stiles laughed quietly, making Derek's eyes soften.

"Well, I should start coming over when you do."

"Yep." The boy nodded. "I might even text you that I am."

Derek rolled his eyes and kept silent; it was a comfortable silence.

After the cookies had cooled, Stiles reached over and picked one up and taking a bite. He stopped Derek from taking one and shook his head.

"No cookie for you."

"Why?" Derek asked and Stiles did not just here a whine follow behind it.

"Because you ruined my shirt." Stiles nodded as Derek stood between his legs again.

"You can get another one." Derek sighed.

"I cannot! This is one that I got at a band concert!"

"Then wash it."

"Oh." Stiles blinked. "I, uhm...Never thought about that."

"Mhm. Now, can I have a cookie?"

Stiles hummed in thought and shrugged before jumping down and grabbing a plastic container to put all the cookies in except one then set the container on the counter with a note, "Dad, you've been good with keeping on your health thing, so I decided to bake you something. Only get three. I've counted and I'll know. Love, Stiles."

"Stiles."

"Still thinking." Stiles smirked then picked up the cookie. "Sure, but you'll have to try to get it first." He grinned and ran upstairs before Derek could grab the sweet or him.

"Stiles." Derek growled and walked up the stairs, hearing a laughter come from behind a locked door.


End file.
